


What We Do in the Dark

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Fright Night, Twilight
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Mild Angst, Peter has complicated feelings, Restraints, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: It's during the nights that Peter has Aro all to himself, moments where they can feel and touch and not have to worry about the feelings behind that.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	What We Do in the Dark

Icy cold fingers touch along his bare flesh and the reactionary part of his brain causes his body to flinch away, a hiss escaping clenched teeth. His movements are limited as the leather cuffs that firmly bind his wrists keep him almost perfectly in place, arms held up above his head. He watches the man, the creature kneeling at his side, ruby red eyes scan over every inch of his body, a pleased smile pulling at his lips as his eyes meet Peter’s. He reaches out to press his fingers against the side of his throat, this time he doesn’t flinch away, his breathing slows, and he tenses. Aro leans down until his face is a mere inch from his, cool lips just barely brushing against his.

“Trust me” He whispers, his breath cool and haunting against his skin sending chills throughout his being. The phrase is so simple, it could be painfully easy to give his trust, but the fangs peaking out from between red painted lips give him hesitation. He always hesitates, it’s been a dance, a wary one at best. Still he nods, manages to grunt out that he trusts him even if his heart pounds against his chest, a deep learned instinct telling him to run from this, from him, from the love that crashes over him like an icy wave. Aro kisses him slowly, tongue pressing into his mouth and Peter moans into it, rolls his hips and groans now realizing once more how painfully hard his cock is, how hard it has been for the past half hour.

That cold hand is touching him again, slowly making its way down his body stopping just at his navel. Peter rolls his hips again, bites the other man’s lip hard wanting, needing to be touched by him. Aro breaks from the kiss, he trails his lips along his jaw, the tip of his tongue traces along his skin sending pleasant chills throughout his body. He curses as he feels his fingers brush along the length of his cock, venturing lower until his fingers are just barely brushing against his balls. He curses again, thrusting against his hand, the cuffs around his wrists tighten and the chain connecting them rattles, Aro laughs against his skin.

“Patience my love” 

“I don’t want to be patient.”

He knows he sounds like a petulant child, but he doesn’t care at the moment.

Aro continues teasing featherlight touches along the length of his throbbing member drawing whimpers from his lover. “Then beg for it, be a good boy for me.” He tells him before sucking against the side of his neck, fingers wrapping around his cock with the promise of the contact he’s craving.

Peter closes his eyes, he thrust his hips letting out a loud moan at the slight relief he feels in the action. “God please, please touch me, fuck me.”

Aro hums against his skin, he flicks his tongue against his earlobe before gently sucking against it, he gives two long slow strokes to his cock, thumb circling his tip before his hand stills again. Peter’s on the verge of tears from the frustration he feels, he pictures himself throwing the other man onto the bed and fucking him relentlessly, the image makes his cock twitch.

He opens his eyes to watch his partner move from his side to kneel between his legs, Aro places his hands on his knees slowly running his hands down over Peter’s thighs, his nails gently scratch against his skin causing him to twitch. Aro watches him in a way that makes his heart pound in his chest, he swallows hard recognizing the feelings he himself feels, that he doesn’t want to feel. Those feelings increase as lips press against his stomach; words whispered against his skin that have him closing his eyes again. He feels those lips graze against his cock, tongue tracing around the head of his length before finally taking him into that glorious mouth he’s ravished time and time again. He sighs in relief, the sound melting into a moan as he thrust into Aro’s mouth, the other man willingly taking more of his length into his mouth swallowing around him. He silently thanks the lack of gag reflex and no need for breathing, the free range it gives them during these moments. He wishes so badly to curl his fingers in silky dark locks of hair, instead he digs his nails against his own palms, biting down to hold back the whining moan that wants to escape him as he thrust into that beautiful mouth. Aro moans around him, he touches along Peter’s thighs and stomach, his touches are loving and caring.

His moans are needy and desperate, he thrusts into his mouth with abandon desperate to reach that sense of release. It isn’t long until he feels the tightening in the pit of his stomach, his hips sputtering as his orgasm approaches. He cries out as he cums into his partner’s mouth. Aro licks along his length working to take in and swallow every bit of his release as he works him through his orgasm, he slows his pace as he continues sucking his softening cock, eventually pulling off. Peter’s breathing is hard as he watches him, takes in every perfect feature of the man kneeling between his spread legs smirking at him. He wants so badly to pull him in and kiss him, as if sensing his thoughts Aro moves closer leaning down and kissing him hungrily. He can taste himself on his tongue, he continues to ache and touch him, to feel all of him.

“Fuck me” He whispers against his lips, he needs him more than he’s needed anybody in the longest time, and he knows how wrong it is, but he can’t help it.

He knows what a hypocrite he is to be doing any of this, all of this, to be sharing his bed and his home with a vampire, with the sort of thing he hunts and slaughters. He knows what Aro is, what he does, all the innocent people he’s killed and continues to kill all for the sake of pleasure and blood lust, he knows he doesn’t feel a shred of guilt over it, but still he can’t help that thudding of his heart, that suffocating love that fills him each time they touch, each time he catches those red eyes watching him. In this moment he feels that sensation so strongly that he could die, that sense of being loved, of loving back. He feels it in the gentle way those lips trail along his neck with the occasional graze of teeth so sharp they should frighten him, but they only excite him. He relaxes against the bed, focuses on the sensation of being touched. He moans as he feels two fingers press into him, he presses down against his hand urging him to continue. Aro works his fingers inside him, pressing deeper until his fingertips are brushing against his prostate drawing moans from him, his cock twitching in response to the blooming pleasure. A third finger is added stretching him and filling him, Aro’s name falls from his lips as he continues to lazily thrust down against his hand needing him, more of him, all of him. It isn’t long until that desperate request is filled. Aro moves slowly as he presses his lube slicked cock into his stretched hole, he’s careful, careful to not hurt him, to ensure he feels good, and he does. His nails bite into the palms of his hands and he moans loudly as he thrust against the cock slowly inching inside him. He begs for more, only mildly embarrassed by the desperate quiver in his voice. Aro grips his hips firmly as he thrust into him, he moans against the side of his neck and he knows how this feels for him. He knows there’s some novelty in fucking a human, he should be bothered by it but he isn’t. 

“You’re so beautiful” he whispers against the side of his neck, voice wavering with overwhelming pleasure as he begins thrusting into him.

He almost always starts off slow, careful, so careful to not hurt him, because it would be all too easy to do. Peter thrust against him and begs, ignores the whispered compliments and praises against his skin and begs o be fucked roughly. Aro picks up his pace, his fingers press against his hips so firmly that he’s sure to leave bruises, he thrust into him hard and Peter practically screams from the pleasure that feels him at the harder pace, the sensation of being used, of being fucked until he sees stars behind his eyelids. His cock is half hard and pre-cum is running down the length of it dripping onto his sweat soaked stomach. Fingers wrap around his cock stroking him to complete hardness, Aro teases the pad of his thumb across the tip of his cock. He continues to kiss along his shoulder and down along his collar bones, his tongue teases along his skin, he occasionally sucks against his skin leaving a trail of bruises that will take days or weeks to heal and he’s fine with that. He wants people to know as much as he’s terrified of them discovering this. 

Peter’s arousal is driven further by the sound of his lover’s moans, the soft sound of them, this desperate need he isn’t sure any of his past sexual partners have had. He craves to touch him so badly, once his hands are free, he knows he won’t ever stop touching him. Instead he settles for this, for being touched, for feeling lips on his chest, for cool breath brushing against his skin with each loving praise. Aro fucks him harder so very nearly losing control of himself as pleasure overtakes him, he bites against his shoulder and Peter moans loving the sensation more than he should. Nails bite into his hip stinging just as much as the fangs just barely piercing his skin. Aro’s moans are louder, a rougher tone to them as he draws nearer to his own release, he moves up kissing him roughly, Peter swallows his moans keeping this between them as the vampire cums inside him. With only a few more strokes he’s cumming again himself, his body already aching and spent as his second orgasm is pulled from him. 

Once Aro has rode through his orgasm he slowly pulls out of him, he reaches up to unfasten the leather cuffs around Peter’s wrists, he gently takes hold of his reddened wrists and brings them to his lips pressing gentle kisses against them as he rubs his fingers along raw skin. Peter swallows hard looking away from him, he’s too exhausted to be biting or dismissive to him. Aro moves to lay beside him, he wraps an arm around his slender waist pulling him against himself, Peter looks at him offering a small smile in response to the concerned look on his partner’s face.

Aro reaches to place his hand against Peter’s cheek, he flinches back. “Don’t” 

He doesn’t want him to know, to know the way he feels for him, the hateful things he feels for himself. He doesn’t want his mind and his feelings examined, filed through as if they are open for the public. Aro lowers his hand back to his hip, fingers brushing against his heated skin, he settles on gently kissing him. 

“I do love you.” He tells him, his voice is gentle, and Peter knows he’s being honest, that’s what hurts the most.

“Didn’t know you lot could feel love.” He responds bitterly, because it’s the only way he knows how to respond to this, to him. 

He wants desperately to take him at his word, to believe him, and he knows deep down that Aro loves him, as much as he can love anything. He’s known that vampires can love, but to fathom the idea that this creature loves him feels very near impossible, like a sick joke that will only end in his own humiliation. 

“You know that we can, I don’t even have to try, I can feel you….I know you’re scared.” 

“I’m not scared” he mutters, he feels petulant. There’s something scary in being open, in being read so easily. 

Aro brushes his fingers through his hair, he presses a kiss against his forehead. Peter groans as he buries his face against his neck, he keeps close against him craving the cool sensation of his body against his, the solid comfort of somebody who loves him, who can love him despite every flaw. Aro lovingly rubs his hand along his back, he doesn’t demand more than Peter can give to him, they have all the time in the world, at least Aro does, and he’s so patient that Peter hates him for it. He curls his fingers against the vampire’s back not sure he can let go of him even when the morning comes and he has to start his day all over again, for now he has him, just him, and nothing else.


End file.
